One Hell of a Game
by Gummybear.Michaelis
Summary: Ciel finds a blood fairy in his pocket that will help him gain what he desires the most, in exchange he has to give her something: his blood. But what does Ciel desire most? Well his trustworthy servant: Sebastian Michaelis! OCC and yaoi!
1. There's a fairy in my breast pocket!

**A/N: This chapter had been fixed! :DD Awwwwwwww Yeaaaaaaaah~ (It is not much of a difference, but still fixed some minor errors) Anyways for those who haven't read this story, welcome and I really hope you enjoy it. I will not be writing this anymore until I fix this and feel comfortable with how this is going. Please, do tell me what you think...Please? ENJOY! ^O^**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: There is a fairy in my breast pocket!<p>

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive manor…well as normal as it could be. You know the normal stuff. Bard, Maylene and Finny were making a ruckus around the house; Sebastian taking care of everything they did, Ciel barking orders at the four servants and Tanaka drinking his tea peacefully after saying _'Ho, Ho, Ho'_. **(A/N: Go Tanaka-san's awesomeness! :D)**

But while everyone was thinking that it was a pretty boring and normal day, the now 16 year old owner, Ciel Phantomhive was having a very hard day himself. Filling papers, drinking tea, meeting with people that he didn't actually found interesting in the slight bit, doing everything the bloody Queen ordered him to do, yelling at the idiotic trio that only were good at destroying his house…and then there was his very distracting butler. Ciel sighed as he placed his almost empty cup of tea on his desk.

Lately, he'd been thinking about Sebastian in ways that were…um…unusual to him and this was causing Ciel a great lot of stress. The young man placed his head on his hands, lost in thought.

'_Sebastian that sexy bastard…With his annoyingly beautiful smirk, his perfect face, that body that only makes me more curious to see how it is, that maddening voice, his inky black hair that falls so perfectly and his eyes... Oh his eyes! Those crimson eyes could make even a toddler drool at the mere sight of him… Wait, what the bloody Hell is wrong with me?!'_ Ciel thought before slamming his hands on the smooth wood underneath his elbows, so hard, that his hands became an angry red color.

"Bocchan, are you okay?" Sebastian asked, quickly appearing besides Ciel examining his red hands.

Ciel looked down at his hands, trying to hide the blush that had appeared across his cheeks and hoping that Sebastian wouldn't notice, but obviously did. Sebastian pressed their foreheads together without warning, making Ciel blush even harder, the butler pulled away, looking at his master with a worried expression. **(A/N: For those who don't know it is a Japanese technique for knowing when you have a fever or something like that…please correct me if I'm wrong. ^.^)**

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem to have a slight fever. Do you want me to—"

"I'm fine Sebastian! Go and do something useful, like…dust all the bookshelves or something!" Ciel interrupted quickly.

Sebastian gave Ciel his trademark smirk before placing a hand to his heart and bowing, saying the words that made Ciel melt no matter the circumstances. "Yes, my lord."

When Ciel was sure that his butler closed the door with a soft click and was away, doing what he'd ordered him to do, the young earl slumped back on his chair and covered his face with his small hands in embarrassment. His heart was beating wildly on his ribcage and he felt as if he was going to die in any second. He was mad at himself for feeling so strange around his butler; it angered him that his body would react in the oddest ways every time his butler was changing his clothes or how his face would heat up when he felt Sebastian's stare on his very back.

Ciel let an exasperated sigh escape his full, rosy lips. Taking off his eye patch he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down even if it was a tiny bit. Those unnerving thoughts were molesting him so much that he let his head slam again the hard wood of his desk, making the blue and purple eyed boy groan a little. Without knowing so, his eyelids shut closed and he was sent to dream land.

Ciel was in his room, reading a book, waiting for Sebastian to come and get him ready to bed. The boy was exhausted and he wondered why Sebastian was taking so long. As soon as he finished that thought, the door opened, revealing a very stunning Sebastian. The demon was holding a chandelier with lit candles and an apologetic smile. But the thing that shocked Ciel was the fact that Sebastian's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the creamy, soft, strong flesh of his beloved butler.

"My apologies for taking so long…I was taking care of something important." The demon butler said, running a hand through the inky locks of hair.

With mouth agape, Ciel noted that not only did his butler had his shirt unbuttoned but his butler was soaking wet, making his clothes stick to his skin like another layer of flesh. The blue haired boy looked at his butler in awe not even bothering to respond with some snappy reply to what his butler had said earlier. Sebastian, noticing the heated stare that his young master was giving him, smirked while running a hand on his exposed chest deviously. Ciel licked his lips absentmindedly as he watched, mesmerized as his butler closed the space between them.

"Like what you see, _Ciel_?" Sebastian purred seductively in his master's ear, making the young boy tremble slightly.

"Y-Yes, very much."

Without any warning, Sebastian crashed their lips together, savoring that distinctive taste that could only be Ciel's. Red eyes glowed with lust and passion as he hummed contently as their lips danced. Soon, Sebastian was biting the lower lip of Ciel, asking permission for entrance. Parting his lips ever so slightly, Ciel felt as his butler's tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring and tasting the wet cavern while winning a battle against his own tongue. Both of them shuddered in delight, Sebastian finding that he liked the sweetness of his little master and Ciel finding amazing the feeling of Sebastian's lips on him. A strong arm wrapped around the lithe body of the bluenette, pressing it against a strong, soaking wet chest and lifting him up from the chair he was sitting on previously. Soon Ciel was placed onto the bed with Sebastian hovering over him with a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Se-Sebastian, kiss me." Panted out Ciel.

"Yes, my lord."

They kissed passionately until the demon parted their lips, a string of silver connecting their mouths. Licking Ciel's lips, Sebastian traced the younger neck with his tongue, making the small figure underneath him shiver with pleasure. A small, quiet moan escaped the pink lips as he felt a pair of big hands caressing his torso in a loving way, so softly that it tickled. Tiny hands tangled themselves in the mass of black that was Sebastian's hair, pulling it not so softly. This made the demon growl lowly, loving the way it felt, his masochist side waking up. Sebastian looked up at Ciel through his thick lashes as his mouth dipped lower still, kissing the abdomen of the blue haired boy. Yanking Sebastian upward by the hair, Ciel whispered in an annoyed tone:

"S-Stop teasing me, demon."

A Cheshire cat grin appeared on Sebastian's lips as he obliged. An expert hand grabbed Ciel's erection and stroked it slowly, gaining a loud moan in return. Then he placed his thumb over the angry red tip and started massaging it softly, while his other hand teased his hidden entrance. Once the young boy was writhing and moaning wantonly , Sebastian stopped his ministrations and looked at the piece of art that was underneath him. Big, warm hands caressed small thighs in circles making the other shiver in anticipation. Without any warning, Sebastian took Ciel's length in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down at a very quick pace, eager to taste Ciel completely. Wine colored eyes looked up at his young master, only to see him gripping the sheets as if his life was depending on it. Sebastian smirked around the stiff, hot flesh. Soon, the bluenette's tiny hands were gripping the black hair on his butler's head, thrusting into that hot mouth that made him see stars. After a few minutes, the room was full of the melodious sounds that were coming from Ciel's mouth, making Sebastian grunt in pleasure as he heard the beautiful song that was being sang to him by his little master.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel…" the older male repeated, but it sounded so far away.

"Ciel, Ciel…" he said louder.

Cracking a cerulean eye open he saw the slightly amused face of his butler and gasped, almost jumping out of his chair as he did so. The boy looked around frantically, noting that he was in his study, sitting on his chair and not in his room. Then the truth hit him… Suddenly, he became light headed, panic perhaps, as he replayed that lovely dream. The more he replayed it in his mind, the more flustered he became. He just hoped that he wasn't mumbling non sense while having that awful dream.

"Master, I've brought a chocolate cake and Earl gray tea for your afternoon snack." Sebastian said, chuckling slightly.

"Uh…t-thanks." Ciel replied, not daring to look at his butler's face.

Picking up his fork, the bluenette placed a big chunk of chocolate cake on his mouth as an excuse for not talking. Sebastian noticed this and excused himself with a small smirk. Before closing the door completely, the raven haired man looked at his, still flustered, master.

_Click. _

Ciel gasped for air, his face immediately heating up at the mere reminder of that odd dream. _'God, I didn't know that I had such a sexy butler… What the Hell is wrong with you Ciel, get a hold on yourself! He's only a lowly servant, he's not worthy of Ciel Phantomhive!' _thought he, while slapping himself hard. Ciel sighed sadly, looking down at his hands.

"Well, I cannot tell that person what I feel, I mean, I'm a mere human he's a very powerful, very sexy demon…" _Silence._ "God damn him! He makes me go nuts, I hate it!"

Ciel gripped his blue locks tighter and slumped half of his body onto his desk. As soon as his chest hit the desk he heard a screech coming from somewhere. He looked around but found nothing. He felt as if something was tickling him or perhaps pinching him but he just ignored it, until it became annoyingly uncomfortable. Small hands started patting his chest, for it hurt really badly, and once again heard a small screech. Looking down at his chest, he saw a bit of movement on his breast pocket. Ciel carefully opened his pocket and in that same instant a tiny girl, the size of his thumb fell on his desk. A cerulean eye widened in surprise and he leaned down so he could see the girl better. When he was close enough the girl poked him in the eye with her leg, making Ciel fall backwards on his chair.

"Agh! Why'd you did that for!?" Ciel exclaimed, sheltering his poked eyes while taking off his eye patch so he could glare at her with his purple eye.

"You deserve it you moron, you nearly squished me to death!" squeaked the tiny girl, folding her arms on her chest.

Both of them stared at each other in silence. He watched as the girl walked to the end of his desk and jumped from it. For a second Ciel freaked out, this couldn't be happening! A tiny girl just committed suicide in front of him and it was obviously his fault! He panicked even more when he saw a bright light coming from the other side of his desk. _'Oh great, now the tiny police is out to get me!' _The light grew so bright that he had to shelter his eyes so he wouldn't go blind. When the light subsided and it was safe enough to uncover his eyes, he did so, only to find a very pretty girl standing in front of him. She had a black dress that went up to her mid thighs, it was corseted on top and the skirt was very frilly. In one hand she wore a black glove that covered almost all her arms while in the other one she held a big, silver scythe. The stockings were over the knee and she was wearing black lace boots that went up to her knees. She had brown hair that fell on her back beautifully and the bangs were pink. Her eyes were the strangest combination of yellow, green and blue all mixed up together and her face was very angelical. On the bridge of her nose sat black glasses which she gracefully slid up her nose with her index finger. Gray wings flapped slowly on her back, giving her a very lovely look. The girl suddenly got close to Ciel and sniffed him. A big smile appeared on her lips as she sat down on the edge of Ciel's desk.

"I smell demon scent on you. What is it that you desire, boy?" The girl said in a soft tone.

Ivory skin flushed red at the question, making the girl chuckle. A few minutes passed and she asked: "Well, what is it? I can help you achieve it, no matter what it is."

"T-There is this person I desire…you see but he's—"

"The demon, I see. Go on." Smiled the girl.

"Exactly, and I do not want to make a fool of myself with telling him how I feel without knowing if he feels the same way about me." Ciel finished, looking at the girl with a serious expression.

"This is interesting, a human in love with the demon that is going to devour your soul, correct? I see, I see Ciel. Alright, I'll help you…But my help haves a price, little Ciel." The beautiful girl whispered in Ciel's ear.

"W-What i-is the price?"

"A daily percent of your delicious blood, Ciel." The girl said while tracing the bluenette's neck with a slightly sharp nail.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, not quite understanding why this girl wanted a daily percent of his blood. Was she a vampire? The girl sensing the question on Ciel, added quickly: "No Ciel, I'm no vampire, those things are myth and simpletons my dear darling. They are wannabe freaks, nothing more. I am a blood fairy. So, do you accept my proposal or not?"

After a bit of thought, Ciel nodded eagerly, making the girl smile widely. The brunette girl leaned into Ciel, until her lips touched his nose. Then her lips brushed the soft skin of his neck.

"This is the seal…of our little pact." After saying that, Ciel felt her sharp teeth sink into the tender skin of the crook of his neck. A small groan escaped the boy's lips but he quickly recovered from the pain because the girl pulled away as fast as she had sunk her teeth into his neck. She smiled apologetically before wiping the remaining blood with her tongue softly. Slowly, Ciel smiled back at her. _'Perhaps this could work, that is of course, if I do things right. Perhaps she is as easy to control as Sebastian.'_ The boy thought foolishly as he got up to his feet so they could be at the same level.

"Right, you'll have to do as I say and act only when—"

"Ah ah ah…that is where you are wrong mister. Have you ever heard about fairies and their deals? No? Okay. When you make a pact with a fairy, the fairy would do as he or she seems fit in your situation, and in your case I have to see what the problem with your little demon is. Don't make that face Ciel; I am very considerate, I swear it on my wings. Think of it as if I were to be your…_fairy godmother_."

"Very well, ah, I believe I did not have your name, fairy."

"My name is An—"

"My lord, dinner is ready. Ah, who is this young lady?" Sebastian asked entering the room, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel, panicking, looked over at the girl, only to see that she had changed her clothes and now was wearing a black and white corseted dress, her hair made into a messy bun. Ciel sighed quietly and Sebastian looked at him questioningly. The small teen smiled a little and walked over to the suddenly quiet fairy. He placed his hand on the small of her back and Sebastian's brow twitched. The girl smiled a little then stepped forward.

"My apologies for bothering you sir, my name is Antoinette, a pleasure to meet you." The fairy said bowing a little while smirking deviously.

"Sebastian, prepare a room for our lovely guest, she will be staying for a while." Ciel announced making both, Sebastian and the girl, to smile at little Ciel with hidden intentions clear in their eyes.

Sebastian stared at the girl in curiosity for a while, _hmm I don't remember letting her in_, before turning to his master and saying with such reverence the words that made the butler feel something unexplainable on his chest:

"Yes, my lord."


	2. The butler and the fairy: United!

**A/N: This chapter has been fixed up. :3 It is slowly coming together...Oh I don't own Kuroshitsuji. (Unfortunately...)**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: The butler and the fairy.<p>

Rolling the cart to his master's room was a daily routine but today the butler was so very lost in his thoughts that he could not concentrate on what he was doing properly. He was five minutes late to waking up his young, beautiful master, thing that was unforgivable. Sighing Sebastian remained walking through the quiet halls lost in thought. Something was weird and he was going to find out what was it…He was sure it was that girl, Antoinette, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was clearly not human, nor a demon or a shinigami…then what? The thought still nagged at his brain after a week of her arrival but it was just too odd of a feeling to shake it off and deem it as nothing.

Once outside his master's room he knocked the door and opened slowly, only to find Ciel, _his Ciel_, sitting besides that damned girl and smiling. That smile was not the usual fake smiles he gives everybody, Hell even him, this was one of his genuine smiles. Quickly recovering from his current shock, Sebastian walked into the room and went to stand besides his master. Ciel flashed his butler that smile and said man felt his knees go a bit weak.

"Good morning Sebastian." Ciel greeted in a cheerful voice. That surprised the raven haired man, he usually isn't in a good mood in the mornings, yet here he is, smiling and beaming cheerfully like the sun rays themselves. Sebastian felt his own lips stretching into a smile, today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning my lord, I apologize for being late. For breakfast, I made poached salmon in a light salad with Darjeeling tea and a choice of bagels and scone."

"It sounds delicious, Sebastian! Well, I would like one scone please." Ciel replied quietly.

"Very good choice master."

As the demon handed Ciel his light breakfast, the girl got up from the bed and excused herself. When the door was closed and Sebastian was certain that he was alone with his beloved master he turned to stare at his Ciel. Ciel, feeling Sebastian's eyes on him looked up and held his gaze.

Neither of them spoke, for they were both lost in the beauty of each other's eyes. One azure eye reflected the pain of his past, the anger that was still deep within him, but it still reflected the innocence and pureness of a child, I mean teen. Fear and uncertainty, love and passion were also there. It was all so beautiful in a very unique way that Sebastian felt at a loss of words. _'Ciel is a very fascinating being. He never ceases to impress me in everything he does. So very pure and beautiful, really a perfect creature.'_

For once in a very while, Sebastian felt the urgent urge to wrap his arms around this teen and protect him with his life from everything and everyone. He wanted to hold him close to him and whisper sweet things in his ear, to caress the silky ivory skin that adorned his body, to feel him completely…to simply devour him until they became one. It was a new feeling for Sebastian, a feeling which he couldn't put a name to it, but it was the purest thing he had in…well the purest thing he had.

As Sebastian dressed the blue haired boy, he admired the piece of art that was created as Ciel, so small yet beautiful and admirable. His hands lingered on the seemingly perfect little body for a second more than normal but he didn't care. He couldn't help himself, it was as if his body was acting on his own, making moves that he thought he would never do. Once finished, he admired his work and guided his young master downstairs where he would take his violin lessons. Entering the room they were greeted by Antoinette, who was sitting on a chair looking blankly at a wall. Sebastian frowned when her eyes focused on him and she gave him a knowing smile, thing that made him feel exposed for the first time since he was born.

"Ciel when you finish playing the violin I need to talk to you about certain things." Antoinette said, smiling amiable at both of the males.

Ciel nodded and smiled, while getting his things ready. The butler placed a music sheet on the music stand and the boy started playing the song beautifully. Once he was done, the girl clapped quietly at Ciel, gaining yet another beautiful smile from Sebastian's Ciel. The girl and Ciel walked side by side to another room, leaving Sebastian alone to wonder if this girl was going to be an obstacle between his master and himself.

* * *

><p>"So, what could you find out?" Ciel asked anxiously.<p>

Antoinette smiled weakly and walked around Ciel in silence. Her eyes were fixated on Ciel's neck, pacing looking more like a tiger circling it's pray, watching its every move, but the young one knew that she hated doing that, at least to him. Ciel looked at the hungry look hidden behind a veil of disgust in her eyes before nodding to her. Brown hair fell on her eyes as she shook her head, not wanting to see from whom she was going to feed on once again.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I promise it will not hurt." Mumbled the girl closing in the space that was between the two.

The sting that was most of the time not welcomed, was not as harsh as other times, this time Ciel was rather glad to do so, knowing that the girl had starved herself in order not to hurt him. Ciel hugged the fairy close to him and patted her hair comfortingly, telling her that he was fine. Only a few minutes passed when the girl stepped back, wiping the blood that was trickling down her chin with her hand. She looked at Ciel and back at her hands, guilt washing over her expression.

"Sebastian Michaelis is a very strong demon, one of the most powerful demons from Hell. He is known as Samael and he is the brother of…of Him. He is 296 years old and he is pretty well known and feared among all the demons surrounding the world. His brother is a douche bag who calls him Sammy and secretly has a crush on him. That is all the biological info. Then there is this…" Finally, the fairy looked up at Ciel with an approving smile on her lips. "From what I've observed in the past weeks, I noticed that Sebastian Michaelis is somewhat attached to you and that he is starting to realize this. Also, he has the same feeling as you…as to want to fornicate and _love_ you with all his might."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, not understanding, eyes glowing with genuine curiosity. "Pardon?"

Sigh. "To dumb it a bit, Sebastian is starting to realize that he is in love with you and has the same want as to, pardon my vocabulary, fuck with you and _love_ you with all he's capable off, which is a lot."

Ciel's face heated up very quickly and stuttering he mumbled: "T-That ex-explains the l-lingering hands on m-my body."

Antoinette beamed widely nodded excitedly. "If this goes on like this, he might realize it on his own but in my opinion I still think he need a little push to reach the goal. But then…there is the you problem. What will you do when he realizes that he loves you back? Will you tell him willingly?"

"N-N-No." Ciel replied.

Antoinette nodded knowingly. The girl placed her knuckles on her lips as she thought. An idea occurred to her but she quickly scratched it off. She would not want to get on the bide side of one of the most powerful demons in Hell. No, there must be another way. Then it dawned on her. Snapping her fingers she turned to Ciel, smiling big and wide.

The starting of a wonderful plan was on process.

* * *

><p>The rain was falling heavily against the windows, lightning dividing the sky in two in a flash of golden white; illuminating the dimly lit house. Ciel was wrapped in a bundle of blankets as he tried to make the delicate waves of trembles that rolled through his body from time to time. Teeth are shattering and pretty mismatched eyes are glaring at the brunette girl that was dancing around the room as if being cold and in the dark was actually a very lovely thing. She was humming an unknown song to Ciel, but it was somewhat comforting and inviting, and without Ciel been aware of it, he was humming along with the fairy. An extremely loud thunder, that shook the house from head to toe, made both of the teenagers to jump and huddle up together under the blankets.<p>

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled and within a minute that butler was cuddled up with both of them under the warm blanket, smiling kindly at Ciel.

"Are you afraid, young master?" the butler asked a bit amused that his young master had called out to him the way he did.

"The Hell I am! Go and bring us some tea!" Ciel replied, perhaps a bit too quickly, before covering his face with the quilt.

Sebastian and Antoinette chuckled simultaneously in amusement and the demon slipped out of the little shelter of his master so he could go and make some tea. Staring at the spot Sebastian was no less than a minute ago; the fairy smirked devilishly before turning to face an extremely red Ciel. As the blue eye met the colorful eye, Antoinette considered the idea that had popped up on her mind that evening. It was good, no brilliant, but it could get the fairy murdered by the hands of the so very powerful, goddamn evil demon that was Sebastian. She could get away with it, as she had always done, but he might not listen to what she will say. If that happens then all of her work will go to the bloody trash and poor Ciel could not get his wish fulfilled…Sad, but true.

After more than ten minutes of silent thought, the girl nodded eagerly. What kind of a fairy would she be if she did not take risks in order to accomplish what she had started, even if it meant dying? The answer is: She would be a very crappy like fairy. '_Oh well, better do this before I lose my will.'_

"Let us play a game, yes?"

"What kind of game?" Ciel asked quietly.

Both Ciel and Sebastian, who had just appeared besides the bluenette with the tea tray, looked curious enough and Antoinette continued when the azure eyed boy nodded slowly. Taking a sip of her tea before continuing to speak (and also calm her frantic nerves). She looked up at the two males and smiled sweetly.

"Hide and seek." Replied the fairy bluntly.

Smiling, Sebastian spoke up: "It is such a lovely idea."

The girl nodded eagerly, trying to veil her nervousness with excitement. Ciel looked at the other two with a serious expression, trying to figure out number one: Why the fuck was Sebastian suddenly so eager to play hide and seek on a dark house? And number two: What the fuck could that insane fairy be planning now? The more he thought about it though, the more that bad feeling grew.

"No, I will not play." Announced Ciel, sipping his tea calmly.

Both, the fairy and the butler, looked at the blue haired boy with sad eyes, making the sixteen year old boy breathe deeply in exasperation. The young master did not know why supernatural creatures such as them would want to play hide and seek, but figured that they must have several reasons for wanting to do something stupid like that. Reasons, that for some unexplainable feeling, Ciel did not wanted to know, but knew that it was about him. One glance directed at the two was enough to let Ciel know that he had no other choice but to comply with what the two idiots wanted. Crossing his arms across his chest, Ciel Phantomhive, grimaced and said in an annoyed tone, "Fine, I'll play your stupid game if both of you want to so much!"

"Yay! Okay then, Ciel you're it!"

"Wha-? That is so not fair!" Ciel exclaimed to the darkness, for both of his companions were gone.

-O-

It has been a few minutes since the game started and Sebastian was walking quietly through the halls. His eyes were not glowing but they were already accustomed to the darkness. The raven haired demon was walking through a hall that was near the kitchen and he heard the flapping of wings, so low, that for one second he thought he had imagined it. Then, not far from where he was, he heard Antoinette saying: "Oh Ciel, you're so adorable! Come here and let me hug you!" Not thinking what he was doing, he began to run toward where the voice of that annoying girl came from, only to be welcomed by pure darkness. Now his eyes shone, but they shone with anger. Sheer anger that made the blood in his veins boil and filled his demonic brain with evil thoughts. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, then when he was a little calmer, he wandered around the halls for a while. He wondered what could had been that sound from earlier and if that girl was really harassing his young master. That simple thought was enough to make him go berserk. It hurt to imagine Ciel with someone that wasn't him. A mocking giggled escaped his lips. _'And to think that I swore not to be with a weak and selfish creature such as humans and look at me now, kissing the feet of Ciel as if he were my god.'_ His chest ached every time he saw his Ciel and Antoinette smiling at each other or even talking normally. He despised the girl with his very being.

The delicate fluttering of wings stopped him on cold once again. A small hand brushed the back of his neck teasingly, which made the raven haired male to tremble slightly. A playful giggle reached his ears and he turned around to see who it was but only managed to see the silhouette of a girl momentarily. Blinking his red eyes a few times, he looked to the sides, trying to figure out what was that creature that he'd just seen. The intoxicating sweet smell of the creature was still in the air and Sebastian followed it cautiously, giving in to his curiosity.

The black haired male, after being almost an hour of chasing that thing, was so close to catching the elusive little creature that seemed to be fleeing from him but just when he was sure he had her at a hands reach, the girl simply vanished, leaving Sebastian confused and annoyed. Leaning against the nearby wall, he sighed tiredly.

"Oh Ciel, I love you so much. I want to hold you close to me and make you scream all sorts of things while I touch your body slowly. Ciel, Ciel, Ciel…" a mocking voice whispered in his ear.

A low growl escaped the demon's throat and in no time, he had the girl pinned to the floor, the butler hovering dangerously on top of her. Eyes widened in shock as the man took in the smirking face of Antoinette. Her usually messy hair now fell perfectly on her sides, her eyes were brighter than usual under her black glasses and her smirk was that of a powerful being that knew what she was doing. Red eyes narrowed as his eyes roamed on the slim body of the girl, stopping on the majestic wings that fluttered calmly on her back. **(A/N: Know that Antoinette cannot read minds but she can somehow sense what people's stronger thoughts are…so that was Sebastian's stronger thoughts. XD)**

"Why are you doing this?" Sebastian growled, eyes glowing deep red.

"Because it is all part of the plan." Came the calm reply of the girl.

"What plan? What have you done to _my _Ciel? What are you exactly?"

"Well My Lord, I am a blood fairy, I figured you would've know that by now. And as to what plan, that does not concern you, unless of course, you're willing to give me something in exchange." Antoinette commented with a small smirk.

"You've been drinking the blood of _my_ Ciel? I _hate it_ when others touch my property." Sebastian spat at the fairy. **(A/N: emphasis on my and hate it…lol. XD)**

Black feathers surrounded Sebastian as he shook in anger, slowly the man beneath her transformed into the real thing. His black hair got longer until it fell right above where his nipples were. His nails grew longer and sharper and they slowly dug into the translucent skin of the fairy. Leather covered every inch of his body, marking every strong muscle on his very body visible and leaving nothing to the imagination. Two majestic crow wings appeared on his back, looking terrifyingly beautiful and scary. The tip of his stiletto boots stabbed her arm slightly, making it clear who had the advantage in the situation. The wicked, evil smile was now spreading on his lips was so terrifying that made the girl squirm in fear. Once his transformation was done, the demon glared at the fairy, who was staring at him in awe and admiration. A snarl from the demon brought her back to reality, which right now, was not very good for her.

"You dare touch my things, you pay for what you've done…with your life." Sebastian spoke evilly.

"Yes, Samael, kill me without any mercy! Make it so I could not forget what real pain is even in death. Spill my blood on these white walls and stain your hands with the delicious color of sin…but if you do, valuable information will go with me to Hell. So please, I beg of you, Lord Samael, Kill me in the most painful way you only know how to." Antoinette said an insane grin on her lips as she did so.

The words seemed to have gone into the devil's brain, for he said: "Speak now."

"Samael, I shall only speak when I receive that precious substance that is within you. If you do, I might as well help you with your precious little Ciel." Antoinette whispered smugly.

Glaring at the bloody fairy, Sebastian grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head upwards until her lips touched the oddly warm flesh of the demon. Smirking against the skin, Antoinette lapped at it before sinking her teeth rather harshly. Sebastian growled low in his throat but let her drink as much of his blood as she liked. When she was finished, the demon threw her back onto the floor as if she was a rag doll. The girl laughed maniacally as Sebastian climbed off her, still in his real form.

"Speak now."

"Hm, that distinctive taste of sin and lust…delicious. For more than a week I've been helping Ciel in order to find out a couple of…ah things. Yes, and we've been making progress." Chuckle. "I believe that my plan worked, right?"

"What are you mumbling on about, Antoinette?" Sebastian said, frowning at the giggling girl.

"You realized that you love Ciel, ne?"

Sebastian stared at the girl without saying anything, mouth slightly agape. Antoinette's smile widened, making her look like the Cheshire cat, then her eyes lay upon the now sitting demon. Yellow, blue and green danced around as she studied Sebastian carefully. Minutes passed by and the silence grew uncomfortable and the fairy decided to break it.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Very well, now my part with Ciel is almost done. Now all that is left for you to do is to show him how you feel for him, simple as eating a cake. Then there is this little problem that is bothering me a bit…" Antoinette mumbled quietly, her voice lower with every passing second.

"Which is?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"It is that Ciel does not want to tell you how he feels for you. I must find a way so he could actually say it to you without having to tire myself to the extreme."

Sebastian got up and transformed back to his human form before leaning down toward the girl. He had a smirk on his lips and the face that said: 'Hey it's me and I have a fucking idea!'

"You can use me as an idea. Make the little lord jealous, he will get so pissed off that he will end up telling me how he feels, you finish your job and I get Ciel all to myself. Simple as eating cake, isn't it? Now you can't, by any means, drink from Ciel ever again."

The girl froze, eyes turned a bit brighter as a small but very strong hand came crashing on Sebastian's pale neck. It was slowly squeezing the air out of the lungs of the demon and she was also draining him out of energy. Antoinette glared hard at Sebastian then said with a menacing and raspy voice: "We have not finished our deal, so you better not get in my way or I'll Kill You."

"Kukukuku."

Both, the butler and the fairy, looked to the side only to find a very eerie man smiling amusedly at them. Giggling maniacally as he walked to them and poked them on the shoulder.

"I found you both. Fufufu."

Antoinette let a stone shocked Sebastian fall onto the floor as she stared at the silver haired shinigami in interest, her wings fluttering a bit faster than before. Sebastian got up slowly, rubbing his neck, then looked at Undertaker who was not eating a dog treat as if it was a chocolate cake.

"Undertaker, what are you doing here?" Samael asked, stretching one of his fakest smiles on his pale lips.

"The little Earl called me in so I could help him find you…he even gave me _that_! Fufufufu."

"Ah, I see that you finally managed to not to tear each other apart, or am I wrong?" Ciel said, peeking from a corner.

The fairy smiled smugly, got up and licked the remaining of Sebastian's blood off her lip. Very delicately, she walked to Ciel and whispered in his ear in a seductive tone: "That demon, no, his blood is as sweet as yours."

Ciel shivered slightly when feeling her warm breath on his ear. For one second, the young earl stood there, staring at the fairy with shock clear on his features but then a tiny little wicked smile appeared on the corner of his full lips. Blue glinted maliciously as he looked over as his butler in an amused way._ 'Well things are going to get interesting from now on.' _


	3. The unusual developement

_**A/N: Hullo, this chapter has been fixed, nothing major...yet. :D I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Lots of love~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Unusual Development.<p>

A small fist slammed against the hard surface of his ebony desk while gritting his teeth as hard as he could. _'Where the bloody Hell is that bastard? He's late with my tea!' _Just when Ciel was about to go look for his abnormally obnoxious butler, a sudden thought hit him like a fresh slap on the face. It made him tremble with barely controlled anger.

'_That's right…he must be with her! She is a traitor, a bloodsucking one, that is. She must be kissing him and touching his sexy body. Which reminds me, I owe him, every hair on his head, every muscle of his body, everything; even his dirtied blood. ' _

It was stupid really, dealing with that kind of thing every day, the giggles and the way she clings onto his arm was maddening to the blue haired boy. Even though he knew it was just part of the plan, she'd made it very clear; it was having an unbelievable effect on him, much more than he was actually expecting. Just remembering the way Sebastian smiled genuinely at her made Ciel want to beat her into a bloody pulp, but what was the point? Yes, he knew. The point was on making Sebastian aware of his feelings and he somehow didn't want that to happen. His pride did not let him conquer his dream, which was being in the arms of his beloved demon. **(A/N: I wish I could be on Sebby's arms too! ^/^)**

Sighing, the Phantomhive Earl sat down on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose gently. He was going to get a headache soon. A couple of minutes passed and he decided that, since Sebastian did not showed up to bring his tea, he should continue to work. The pile of paper was increasing with each passing day and he couldn't afford to be walking into a sea of papers anytime soon. A sigh yet again escaped the rosy lips of the sixteen year old. He threw the pen away and he carelessly placed his feet on top of the papers he was working on. Once he was comfortable enough he called in a bored voice:

"Sebastian, Antoinette."

And within a second both were in front of the desk, giving Ciel an almost noticeable smug smirk. The young teen just stared at both of them with his azure eye full of boredom, no expression on his lovely face. The fairy and the demon shared a puzzled look before, once again, turning to their master with intrigue. '_What could he be thinking?_' was what both were wondering. After what seemed like half an hour passed, the corners of Ciel's lips turned up ever so slightly in a smirk full of wicked intent, confusing furthermore the two employees. The teen could feel the tension emanating from the elder's bodies; it was so exhilarating and thrilling. _'Ah, this is life.'_ Ciel thought smugly to himself. He loved making people nervous or scared; it was like one of his hobbies. When neither of the creatures expected it, he spoke in a low yet menacing voice.

"Sebastian you've been a bad boy lately, you know?"

"Y-Young master..?" Sebastian stuttered his face heating up a bit.

"Do you know what this will lead to right?" Ciel asked with a breath taking smile that could outshine the sun.

Antoinette watched as Sebastian gulped down all of the noises that were threatening to come out of his lips at any moment with amusement, knowing that it has always been Sebastian's dream to actually be spanked by the little punk with whom he had as a master. The poor demon was so stiff that it was possible that his erection could break in half in no time. Oh well, at least it is not her problem anyways. Ciel got up from his chair only to walk to Sebastian in a very slow manner, which actually looked erotic for some reason. The fairy couldn't help but gasp at how attractive Ciel was being without knowing so himself. A chuckle soon escaped her lips as she wondered what Sebastian thought of that…the man is probably having an inner battle with himself, poor thing, such a pity.

"Yes you're right punk, Punishment!"

Sebastian licked his lips nervously, trying to hold his unbearable lust back if only for a few more minutes. Perhaps Ciel will let it go and punish him later, right? For the first time in his life, Sebastian prayed to God to make him that favor, but it was futile. For Ciel had had managed to get a whip on his hand and was pressing the tip of it on his chest, moving it up and down on his clothed torso slowly. Where had he gotten that whip? We shall never know…The demon growled lowly earning an amused grin from Ciel.

Ruby colored eyes turned to Antoinette in search of help but only found her smirking in anticipation. She was also nodding in agreement but that was before winking a colorful eye at the butler in distress. _'I hate that woman!'_ Sebastian thought with a mental smirk. Said man was brought back from his retrieve when he felt small hands undoing the buttons of his vest and undershirt at a quick pace. The heat that he so desperately wanted to suppress came back but this time it was even hotter. A strangled gasp escaped the man in clad lips when he saw that his not so little master was staring hotly at his perfectly toned body. Curious hands traced every line of his torso, from his jaw line to his naval, everything was explored teasingly.

"Just as I imagined, such a perfect body you have Sebastian." Ciel commented quietly. "Now, I order you to turn your back to me."

"Y-Yes my l-lord." The butler complied quietly.

The bluenette pressed his lithe body on Sebastian's back only to whisper: "When the one who owns you calls, Sebastian, you must come right away, isn't that right?"

Opening his mouth to answer his master's question Sebastian felt the wet hot tongue of Ciel tracing the shell of his ear, thing that made him tremble to the very core of his demon being. A small moan escaped the butler's lips and he was surprised when he felt his master grind his semi-hard erection on his back in a circle motion approvingly. Oh how he wanted that tight ass of the creature behind him! Without thinking, Sebastian stuck his ass out, making Ciel grind his erection on his perfectly shaped behind. Both males groaned in pleasure at the contact. The small hands flew down to the butler's hips and held them still, then he started thrusting his clothed cock on his butler's behind. An amused chuckle could be heard in the room but the demon payed no mind to it, since he was feeling the pleasure that his master's body was providing him. Ciel encircles the demons throat with the whip and harshly yank Sebastian's head back. Grunting in pain, ruby eyes met the azure orb and he felt like raping the teen right there and then. The erotic sight of a panting, sweating and blushing Ciel was too much to handle but he somehow, a miracle, managed.

"You like that don't you? Well perhaps you're going to like this more." Ciel smiled.

Without any warning, the young male slammed the whip on Sebastian's back, startling both creatures. The demon made a strangled moaning sound only to be welcomed by the burning touch of the whip against his skin.

_Spank, spank, spank._

The erotic sounds that Sebastian was making were enough to drive Ciel near the edge. His aching cock was so stiff and he was sure that he would not hold any longer if this went on. Without thinking much about it, he unzipped his pants and freed the hard organ from its prison, shivering in pleasure as the cold air hit it. He grabbed his erection and smeared the pearly substance on his length before starting to pump it up and down at a very fast pace. Loud moans escaped the full lips, echoing against the ears of the demon and the smirking fairy. She could have sworn that she heard Ciel say Sebastian's name, thing that made her smirk become that of the Cheshire cat.

'_Hmm…what an unusual development.'_ thought the fairy smugly as she watched.

Ruby eyes turned to look at his master and found him jerking himself off at a very quick pace. He'd seen the boy naked countless of times…but he had never seen him with an erection before. His mouth watered at the sight of the pearly liquid that was dripping from the tip of the angry, red length. Licking his lips seductively the demon turned around completely, forgetting the wounds on his back. A pleased smile appeared on his lips when he heard his beloved master moan his name.

"Se-Sebastian!"

"Please, allow me bocchan." Sebastian said, removing the small hand from the exposed cock and fell to his knees.

Before Ciel could even process what his trusty butler was doing, he found his manhood been encircled by the hot mouth that could only be the one of a demon. An expert tongue moved around his cock expertly as his sack was being toyed with. Uncontrollable moans were spilling from Ciel's mouth, full of lust and passion. Ivory fingers entangled themselves on the black mess of Sebastian's hair, making him suck him harder. Soon the young boy was thrusting into the sinful mouth that was getting him on the edge with every passing swish of his tongue. Bigger hands moved to the mounds of flesh that were on Ciel's behind and grabbed then harshly, making the blue eyed boy to gasp sharply. A long, pale finger teased Ciel's entrance and an enticing moan escaped the lips of the teen.

"A-AAAAH! Se-Sebastian, I-I'm going to….AGHHH!"

With one last harsh pull of Sebastian's hair, Ciel came on Sebastian's waiting mouth. The demon shivered as he tasted the unique flavor that his bocchan only had and swallowed gratefully, greedily. Looking up at his master, he saw the Earl looking at him with a small smirk. Azure eyes were looking further down Sebastian's abdomen with eyes full of mischievous intent. The butler was pushed down onto the floor and Ciel hovered on top of him, placing teasing kisses on the demon's lips.

"You don't know how much I hate it when you barely pay me attention." Whispered the boy hotly on his ear.

Ciel missed the satisfied yet slightly happy smile that flashed across the lips of the demon. "Hmm, was the young master jealous?"

Scoffing, the blue haired boy looked at his servant with a hidden smile clear on his features. "Why would I, Ciel Phantomhive, be jealous of a mere fairy flirting with a lowly servant such as you?"

"Perhaps because you were so upset when I did not came here in order to be with Antoinette." Sebastian replied smoothly.

Getting up quickly, Ciel got up and tucked his manhood in, realizing that he'd forgotten that the fairy had seen everything. Turning to her with a scarlet blush on his cheeks, he glared at her smug expression for a while. Not only had he let his butler suck him off in front of someone but that someone was looking satisfied with what had happened. Deciding it was best to ignore what had happened, Ciel sat down on his desk and sighed; looking as if he had not been moaning a few minutes ago. "I suggest both of you should go and make yourselves useful." Ciel said waving a diminishing hand slightly.

"Very well, would you like your evening tea, master?" Sebastian asked, attire in place and stainless.

The spoiled brat nodded slightly, not looking at his butler as he gave a bow. The fairy just stood there, watching the little sex beast as he buried his nose on a document he was reading. Curling her lips into a smile once again the fairy spoke in a mocking tone: "That was quite an entertaining performance, Ciel. Perhaps you should let him ride you next time, I believe it would be quite an interesting sight." As soon as those words left the lips of the fairy, the girl left, not even bothering to see the shocked expression that the earl wore on his usually cold features.


	4. Questionable Intentions

_**A/N: Hey, still making changes here. This chapter is slightly shorter than the original one but I like it, if I say so myself it is much better...I changed a lot in this chapter and I guess that what I did here is going to change the story a bit. Oh yeah, Queen Leila would no longer exist as you would notice when reading this. *sigh* I noticed that Queen Leila didn't actually fit my plans and so she had to go. Sorry about that. :) I noticed what my problem was, I was focusing more on Antoinette rather than on my boys...and we don't want that, do we? Pfft, of course not! So please, tell me what you think with a small review...I like those. Enjoy! x3**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Questionable intentions<p>

The brightness behind his eye lids made him frown visibly. Turning away from the annoying light, Ciel covered himself with the soft covers that protected him from the cold at night. A soft sigh could be heard in the distance, but the young Earl didn't pay mind to it, for he was too engrossed with the dream that flashed vividly in front of his eyes.

_'It was dark, so very dark but there was a hand that gently squeezed his shoulder soothingly. Ciel looked around but spotted nothing, that is, until he looked directly into the red eyes that he oh so loved. A tiny smile appeared on his lips as his beloved picked him up the floor and kissed his plump lips softly, reverently. Throwing his arms around his neck, Ciel deepened the kiss making the older male growl lowly in his throat. The kiss continued and before he knew it, Ciel was being thrown onto a bed with Sebastian hovering close to his naked body. Kisses and love marks trailed the ivory fleshed limbs over and over again, making the smaller of the two, moan softly into the other's ear._

"_I love you." The demon mumbled._

"_I do too." Ciel replied with a small smile._

_Suddenly, right where Sebastian's heart was supposed to be, a wooden stake pierced through the skin and heart of the demon. He winced and thrashed and howled in pain on top of Ciel. Red eyes, full of unbearable pain and anger turned around to seek the one that was guilty for what he'd done to his persona but Sebastian froze when his eyes met the rainbow colored of the fairy he once thought he could trust. Falling limp on top of the frozen body of Ciel, the demon mumbled a question with his last breath:_

_"W-Why?"_

_"Why, you ask? Simple, you are to be with me or be no more, if not, I shall stake your heart out of your demon body and after that is done, I shall kill your little lover for making me kill you, love. Oh but do not fret, you two can continue your little puppy love in Hell, I guarantee it."_

_With that, the fairy tore the stake out of Sebastian's chest, taking out with it the heart that was supposed to belong only to him, to Ciel. Placing a kiss on the bloodied organ, Antoinette threw it to the floor and stepped on it, making a blood drenched Ciel sob uncontrollably at the cruel sight. She then, looked at his lover's body with pity before grabbing the corpse and placing it on the floor besides the bed. _

_A bloodied kiss was placed on Sebastian's pale lips and Ciel screamed at the fairy to leave him alone. Rainbow colored eyes glared at the Earl before a wicked smile took place on her rather lovely face. Crawling to where Ciel was sitting, the blood fairy looked at the teen with amusement and anger. A soft hand caressed the tears away from the male's face. The same hand that killed his loved was now grasping his face in a bone breaking grip as she whispered things in an unknown language in his ear._

_A few minutes passed and Antoinette whispered slowly: "To kill you, _bocchan_, will be the biggest regret in the world but this must be done. You are guilty, guilty for the death of Sebastian, your dear Sebastian, _my lord_. After all, punishment should be given to those who are unholy and bad."_

_A chuckle escaped her lips. The stake that had the blood of the one he loved most in the world was raised and pointed at his chest, and before he knew it he was…'_

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed as he bolted upright on his bed.

The door opened up after a second of his name been screamed. Ciel, when seeing Sebastian alive and freaked out, calmed down considerably but didn't quite believe he was awake.

"Master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked for the fourth time.

"Sebastian…are you…alive?"

Sighing in relief Sebastian looked up at his bocchan, only to find him looking scared and very disturbed about something. The butler figured it must have been a nightmare for he was still sleeping when he left the room five minutes ago. Ciel's eyes were red and puffy from the crying and his cheeks were stained with the tears that he'd shed a few seconds ago. A gloved thumb wiped away the remaining tears before answering the Earl.

"Yes, bocchan, I am very much alive." Replied the butler.

"Prove it."

Sebastian took his master's hands and gently placed them on his face. Two small hands touched the butler's face softly, afraid that if he caressed it too harshly this man would disappear. The small fingers traced every line and curve of his face and the demon sighed contentedly.

Ciel softly caressed his cheek and moved up to touch his butler's locks of dark hair then continued to trail his fingers down his neck and shoulders, down to his arms and finally his chest. Blue and light purple closed slowly as tiny hands felt the steady beat of Sebastian's heart. _'It's here, his heart, and it is mine to treasure.'_ Ciel thought soothingly. A happy sigh escaped his lips as his eyes once again filled themselves with tears of relief. Before Sebastian could even react, Ciel threw himself on his butler and hugged him as tight as he could, glad to feel him in his arms alive.

"You're real, you're alive." His Ciel mumbled on his chest. Sebastian smiled down at the teen and hugged him back possessively. Blue and purple eyes looked up at him, the marked eye shining brightly due the tears, and his young master said quietly: "Sebastian, I am glad you're alive."

"I am glad too, bocchan." Sebastian smiled as he caressed the cheek of the human he loved and owned.

* * *

><p>Frowning deeply, Antoinette paced up and down the room as Sebastian told her what had happened with Ciel a little less than half an hour ago. For some reason, to the fairy, that was no normal dream for there were many fishy things about it and she was going to find out who was responsible for this.<p>

Like for example, Ciel's fear of her is far from being reasonable and it didn't made sense that now after the dream he'd be afraid of her…Okay, maybe it was a bit reasonable but not to such extent! Second, in the dream Sebastian and Ciel had admitted their feelings for each other, thing that should had fulfilled the contract. Meaning, per se, that she wouldn't (and couldn't) be there for she would have already finished her duty as a fairy. And third…well it was simply straight out odd.

"Antoinette, you are simply overreacting because it was you the one who killed him and me, but over all I think it is a very normal dream for someone like Ciel to have." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean yes, I am freaked out because he dreamed it was me killing you and him but that dream it is not normal! Have you thought of why I would want to kill him when all I've been doing since the start is fucking help him get you to fuck him? For being a god damned demon you are completely useless when it comes to logic…and to think that Satan might have given you at least brain! Ha, it was useless on my part to actually think that!" Antoinette argued while crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Sebastian sighed then said as calmly as he could: "Look, I know you are freaked out and that does make sense, but Ciel is a teenager and teens are insecure. Perhaps, Ciel is just feeling insecure. And I do have logic and sense; it is just that it doesn't feel like the time to panic over something so small. After all, bocchan is alright, that is the only thing that matters."

The fairy glared at Sebastian but decided to keep her thoughts to herself rather than saying them, but Sebastian was okay with it, after all, she was not of many words when it came to serious things. Excusing himself, the demon left the room to make dinner leaving the fairy alone with her own thoughts to ponder.

-O-

_Reasoning with Samael is out of the question, so is talking to the little brat…_Antoinette took a deep breath and sighed. She couldn't believe that after all they've been through, Ciel refused to see her over a silly dream…A dream that would probably leave him freaked out for a while, that is.

_Unbelievable yet not surprising at all…Just unbelievably painful._

The fairy got up from her bed and walked to her window. A tiny smile appeared on her features as she looked at the dark clouds that hovered on the blue sky and thought on how convenient it seemed. Just like her, the sky was about to let the tears run free. Placing a delicate hand on her chest, the fairy let a stray tear drop run down her cheeks only to wipe it away quickly.

She detested crying, especially for something as suspicious like that dream her little master had. Closing her rainbow colored eyes; she pressed her forehead on the cold window that was in front of her and wondered when she started to develop feelings for Ciel, it's not as if she loved him or anything. Another sigh escaped her lips yet again.

"The little brat, ignoring me like that, makes me feel all useless and lonely. Curse him and his demon. Ugh! Why is my chest aching like this every time I think of Ciel?" the fairy wondered out loud.

Everything was so confusing and a mess, she didn't want to be there, in this house that had Ciel all over the walls; it was so unbearable, yet so right. Even if the fairy didn't want to be here, it was her duty to stay within these walls, in case Ciel wanted to continue with their plan. After all, she was bound to stay here until everything was done or… or until Ciel gave her up.

A new wave of pain washed through her lithe body as the thought embraced her with a new fear. Fear that she hadn't felt before in her life. _Why? Why is this happening? Why am I feeling broken all of a sudden?_ It was infuriatingly annoying, to feel like this right now, especially when she is supposed to be searching for a reasonable explanation that could possibly explain that weird dream. Yet here she was, holding her chest in a pathetic manner as she wondered why in Hell would she be feeling rejected when she didn't even looked at Ciel like a lover.

'_Pull yourself together; you are supposed to be figuring this out! Stop sulking, damn it!_' the little voice that was in her head demanded angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I will do that shortly."

Antoinette waved her hand before herself and she changed to her true form. '_First things first, I already know that someone must be involved in the making of this dream for if it were a normal dream Ciel wouldn't be outwardly showing so much fear towards me, it would simply be his insecurities taking part in his subconscious. It is not a matter of how, but who exactly.' _With that thought in mind, the fairy wrote a simple note to Ciel and left with a barely audible pop, determination clear on her colorful eyes.


	5. Complications on ahead

_**A/N: Making changes still. .-. Chapter five is done! WOO! In this chapter a lot changes and someone appears in this chappy. :P I bet he's going to complicate things thanks to his possessiveness and his stupid jealousy... Psht, I really hope you enjoy this...Really, really. If you don't let me know anyways. ^^ Please review if you'd like, it would be much appreciated. Since I actually like chapter six, no, I will not change it! Well maybe a few things at the beginning but that is all...^^ I love chuuuu~ **_

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Complications on ahead<p>

As a sigh escaped his lips, Lord Ciel Phantomhive placed his chin on top of his hands as he looked at his butler with a bored expression on his face. Lately he, even if he didn't want to accept it, was missing the usually annoying fairy. It wasn't like he thought that his very sexy butler was not entertaining at all, on the contrary, the man was a little box full of surprises that was waiting to be opened, but now that she was gone for who knows how long he missed the long talks with Antoinette and the laughs that would always come with it. Sebastian, as if reading his thoughts, said with a gentle smile:

"If you really wish to see the fairy so much, why don't you call her, bocchan? After all, she will answer to your every call even at the verge of Death."

"I know that, Sebastian," Ciel sighed once more. "The thing is that I am still scared. Wh-what if she…you know, tried to kill me or you? I wouldn't be able to take it a second time, nevertheless look at her at the face."

"It is understandable, young master, but don't you think your fear is a little farfetched?"

"Farfetched? You're asking me if it is farfetched!?" Ciel snapped at his butler. "I don't think that is farfetched thinking that Antoinette could kill the man I lo- trust cold blooded! She is capable of that and more and we both know it!"

Shocked as he was, Sebastian gazed at the bright red face of his master and smiled kindly in his direction, making the teen blush even more. Ciel ran a hand through the blue locks of hair and huffed in a breath. Blue met red and the silence that followed was comforting the young Earl in a way the he thought not possible.

The warm red eyes, made his being become weak and flustered and he felt how his bones melted into jelly with every passing second. The fluttering of butterflies inside his tummy was enough to make him feel like a teenage school girl. His blue eye looked, well rather stared, at Sebastian almost in a hungry way, thing that made the older male tremble slightly. Regaining his composure only a little too late, Sebastian replied in an unusual soft tone: "Yes, we know she is capable of that and more, but we also know that she wouldn't harm us in any way. You should know that better than no one, bocchan."

"No, she will do that to us if she could, in any given moment!"

Sebastian looked at his young master and couldn't help but hear the voice of Antoinette telling him how the fear that Ciel was feeling towards her was unreasonable. Naturally, he hadn't believed her back then but ever since then that little voice in the back of his head always wondered if she was right. And now, a week after she had suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but a note, he was starting to realize that it was indeed just as she had said.

He didn't like the fact that something, or most likely someone, was playing with his Ciel's mind, planting seeds of doubt on his mind. It had started with Antoinette but what if Ciel had another dream in where he was the one to do something unforgivable, like break Ciel's heart or something as atrocious as that? No, that couldn't possibly happen. The butler didn't think he'd be able to take it if it were him being ignored and shunned.

The butler then took the empty tea cup of his young master and placed it on his cart. He excused himself and left his master to finish his work. It was obvious that Ciel had some conflictive thoughts, if the fact that he actually missed the fairy is something to go by. He also doesn't know what to think, which was an unsettling thing. After all, Ciel always haves a firm resolve and always knows what to think. His thoughts were still revolving around Ciel and this new problem by the time he finally got to the kitchen.

For the first time since Ciel had hired Bard as his cook the kitchen was spotless and clean, nothing burnt, out of place or broken could be seen. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips. Sebastian looked around for a while before nodding. His red eyes fell on the clock and he nearly gasped. Had he really been thinking and looking at the kitchen for thirty minutes straight? Great…Now he had only twenty minutes left to make lunch. With a deep sight, Sebastian rolled his sleeves and started to work.

His mind quickly returned to the current problem. It was odd for his master to behave like he was, so very odd. The demon figured that if Ciel continued to behave like he was he needed to do something, investigate or at least try to put his young master at ease. Sebastian just hoped that wherever the fairy had gone would help them solve this becoming problem.

With another sigh, Sebastian pushed the thoughts of his master and Antoinette away from his mind and focused solely on making lunch. As minutes passed by, the demon quickly went about the kitchen, gracefully mixing the ingredients that would create the food that would feed his young master. By the time he was done and placed everything on the cart, he was five minutes early. He started walking towards his master's office butt stopped on cold when he heard the familiar deep chuckle of the person he detested most, beside Grell of course. He spun around on his heel and came to stand face to face with his brother.

A full blown smirk appeared on the other man's face as he saw and felt the disgust and hatred coming from his little brother in waves. He delighted himself in the feeling and so to spite his beloved brother, the man said the words that were sure to make Samael the angriest,

"Hello there little brother, missed me much?"


	6. You will rule my world!

**A/N: Hola! :D Chapter six is finally fixed. :3 I suddenly got a writers block so please pardon the late chapter. Once again, this chapter is shorter than the original one but I likes it. I hope you bear with me and my very slow updates, but I am trying to do as best as I can. Hey, if you want to read more awesome SebXCiel fics you should go read "_Boot Camp" _By the lovely JezebelStrike and "_The Body Shoppe" _by the awesome robovacation. Sexy ass fics, I assure you. **

**Disclaimer: Me not own Kuro! :D **

**Now enjoy, loves~ x33**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: You will rule my world!<p>

'_To touch your body with my finger tips is all I ever crave…'_

Ivory hands pumped the hard shaft up and down at a quick pace, not faltering even once as his thoughts became more and more urgent.

'_Be devoured by the sinful lips that only you posses, be touched with those wonderful fingers…teasing me in the sweetest of tortures, to scream your name when our bodies become one; entangled, sweaty with the scent of sex lingering on our flesh.'_

Pink, plump lips inhaled short gasps as his pumps became harder and faster on the leaky red organ. Azure eyes lidded with lust and plump lips opened in a tiny O.

'_To hear your lovely male voice whisper my name sweetly as your shaft rips me in two over and over again, threatening me to make me insane with every thrust he makes so gracefully. His hands roaming my body in a reverent manner, while his lips trace every line, curve and muscle they find fervently. To fly to Heaven in the most majestic ways, only to crash back to Hell; into your waiting arms.'_

Silent moans dance around the room as his climax comes closer and closer. Graceful fingers make their way to the round buttock and the sly fingers teased the tight entrance wantonly. Pushing one finger past the tight walls of muscle, an incredibly guttural moan escapes the rosy lips and he gasped at how good it felt.

'_Touched by you, kissed by you, teased by you…loved by you, only you is all I want. Wanting to feel your body close to me, to caress your flesh and make you insane with every single touch or kiss I give you. To make you come in my hand hard, to make you gasp for breath…To rule over your body! I need you to love me. I want you to love me with the same intensity and passion I do to you. I want you to burn down in these flames of lust and want and for you to scream my name until you can no longer.'_

Three fingers are now sliding in and out of the tight entrance and the trembling limbs are about to give out, but they don't. Everything is just so hot around him, that he can't help feeling stuffed up with all his feelings inside him, about to explode out of him on any moment. As his fingers continue to thrust into himself, a coiling heat sparks in his lower abdomen.

'_As wonderful heat and music evolve us, the last deliciously painful thrust is enough to make me see the white starts of colors dance behind my eye lids. A final kiss placed upon my lips send us crashing down into oblivion as I scream with love pouring into my voice:"_

"Sebastian!"

* * *

><p>While Ciel was coming down his pleasure filled high, downstairs Sebastian and his brother were glaring at each other. Sebastian couldn't, for the life of him, understand why the bloody hell was his brother doing here, interrupting the quite calm atmosphere he had gotten used to at the Phantomhive manor It was foolish of him to think that said calm will last long…there was always Grell and his brother running close behind him. It annoyed him to no end, but felt rather good to know that he was still making the ladies melt..Uh, gentlemen?<p>

Focus Sebastian, the butler berated himself. Anger was rolling out in waves from the other demon and the butler felt as his muscles tensed, ready for an unexpected attack. It seemed that his big brother did not took kindly the fact that Ciel was relieving himself from sexual desire on his name. The thought was enough to make Sebastian go half hard but he tried to will it down at all costs.

"So that insufferable little human has a thing for you, Samael? I still can't believe you let him…wank in your name. It is simply disgusting and horrifying in so many levels, brother dear. Why can't you just let me give you what he cannot, eh Samael?" Sebastian's brother asked seductively.

Sneering, Sebastian glared at his very obnoxious brother and punched him square in the mouth when the man tried to place his gross little mouth on his to kiss him. If it were another man and another time in where Ciel didn't exist he would have gladly accepted by pinning the man to the nearest wall, after all his sexual needs were increasing with every second he spent near Ciel, but since it was _Him_ he decided against it. But the man, instead of crying out in pain, his brother moaned in delight, loving the way Sebastian treated him.

The butler almost rolled his eyes. Almost. He had forgotten how much of a masochist his brother really was. It was one of the many things that made the butler annoyed, sort of like Grell's voice but on another level. It made him want to rip the man's throat out and chop off his testicles into tiny pieces and stuff them down his non existent throat so he could choke on his own, unwanted anatomy. Why did he always had to attract the weird ones? Ciel has been, by far, the most normal one that has fallen for his looks and personality.

A teasing hand snapped him from his thoughts and a warning growl escaped his lips. His brother merely chuckled, making Sebastian's patience finally snap. His wine colored eyes flashed with annoyance and without any remorse he punched his brother once again, this time blood trickled down his nose. Sebastian smirked maliciously down at him and then said:

"The mere thought of you giving me something of that nature it is as horrifying as it sounds and believe me, I would not change Ciel for anything in the world; no matter how weird and wicked that may sound. Now, why don't you kindly remove your infuriating self from the rug and tell me why are you here."

Moaning, the other demon did as told and once he was up and facing Sebastian a grin slowly twisted his features. "Have something odd happened to your little master, lately?" the man purred. "Perhaps dreamed something strange that you thought nothing of it, simply because it was a dream?" By the time his brother had finished his question Sebastian was frozen to the spot, his red eyes narrowed dangerously as he followed his brothers' every movement.

The other male, sensing that the demon butler was not going to say a thing continued talking as if he hadn't stopped at all. "Have you even thought about it? I mean, it will be so unlike you if you hadn't…After all, we both now that I could make that happen. I can make that little pest of a fairy come back and kill you brutally, just like she did in little Ciel's dream. I can make her kill you all, just like Earl Phantomhive dreamed it, then where would that leads us?"

"You…" Sebastian manged to get out of gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"Sebastian, I have found out who the idiot—You!" Antoinette came to a halt when she saw the demon that was standing with a bleeding nose in front of Sebastian.

"Yes, it was me who made your precious Ciel have that dream and I can make it come true in a blink of an eye…So, what are you going to do about it?" the man said, grinning madly when he saw the fairy and the demon butler look at him with rage clear in their eyes.


	7. You and your big mouth, Ciel

**A/N: Hello to all of you peeps~ I am baaaaaaaack~ Sorry for the late update of the edited chapter, I had a big Writer's Block and couldn't seem to get out of it now. Don't worry, I am fine now. **

**_This chapter is officially edited!_ **

**This is completely different from the original, yes. It might be shorter than the original, yes. But hey, it is awesome! (At least in my honest opinion.) **

**I hope you enjoy the chappie! **

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: You and your big mouth, Ciel.<p>

"You bloody…ingrate!"

The two demons and the fairy froze up momentarily. They had not being expecting to see Ciel out of his bed chambers. It was far too early for dinner and he rarely went out of his office before then, so to say it was shocking was an understatement. Sebastian was mentally cursing his luck and his obnoxious brother to death while the fairy thought that fate must have it against them and wanted to put its extremely huge penis in them.

The red headed demon, the Grell look alike, got over his shock first and gave the sixteen year old male a mocking smile.

"_Ciel_, how lovely for you to have joined us!" The demon exclaimed as he walked gracefully towards the blue eyed, glaring teen. "Now we can _all_ have fun! Wouldn't that be lovely, Ciel? Perhaps we should make that interesting dream of yours come real? I can do it, for you, I can."

"Look here you ass—" Antoinette started saying but was cut off by an angry Ciel.

"First of all I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive to you. Second I do not appreciate having moronic idiots into my house especially idiots that come into MY house without my explicit permission or invitation, which you've just done. And last but not least, I do not appreciate pathetic waste of space to invade my mind while I sleep. So, in other words, it would do you very well to leave my house before my loyal servants send you back to where you belong: _Hell."_

Wide eyed, the red haired demon looked around and noticed for the first time since the young teen came into the room, that he was completely surrounded by servants carrying vicious looking weapons and fierce expressions on their faces. It was an amazing surprise, certainly.

He laughed, _hard_. "Do-Do you r-really think that your little servants and their petty, human weapons can take _ME_ down? Do you really? Do you even know who I am?"

The arrogance dripping from his words made Sebastian's eye twitch in irritation. He couldn't believe that this…this abomination that was in front of him was his brother. Man, it was embarrassing in a very _I-want-to-kill-you-but-can't-because-father-would- be-upset_ sort of way. He really needed to erase him from this planet or maybe confine him to Hell for eternity. Sebastian was sure that if he spun a convincing lie and told his Father he might punish him…Maybe he didn't even had to tell him a lie, maybe his father would simply throw him to the dungeons with a bit of demonic persuasion.

His thoughts were cut short when he saw Ciel smile wickedly. "You really think that, idiot? Try me and you'll see what these _'petty, human weapons'_ can do."

Sebastian really wanted to face palm himself as his brother opened his mouth to speak, but Antoinette caught his eyes because she was smiling wickedly in the direction of his brother, which meant that something interesting was about to happen.

Yes, he stood correct in that statement, because as soon as his brother opened his mouth Ciel gave a small nod to his servants and Sebastian watched with wide eyes as they literally bombarded his brother with hundreds of silvery blue bullets.

Pained screeches echoed eerily in the now silent room and Antoinette had on a pleased and nearly contemplating expression on her face. The three servant's ceased fire and Sebastian had to choke on pleasured insane laughter as his wine colored eyes took in the bloodied and mangled form of his _dear _brother.

Antoinette, in the other hand, laughed gleefully and then said: "It seems that those weapons worked fairly well…Huh? Who would've thought that they'd come in handy so soon! And to think they were going to be used in case Sebastian got soul crazy on you. Pfft!"

"Do shut up, will you?" Ciel said with a small, fond smile on his face.

"Is he…ya' know, dead?" Bard asked cut in with suppressed excitement. "Man bocchan, you totally need to get us more of these things, they are wicked!"

The fairy walked up to the unmoving figure of the red headed demon and conjured a long stick wordlessly; she then proceeded to poke the fallen man with the stick. "Hmmm, nope. He's not dead but he sure looks near Death's Door."

"Good." Ciel smiled.

His smile soon vanished when he heard breathy chuckles that soon turned into blown out, insane laughter echo in the room. The bloody body of the red haired demon shook with laughter and the man got up slowly from the floor; his limbs limp and a wide smile plastered on his bloody lips.

"Do you really think," The bloodied male asked, voice raspy, "that mere weapons could take me down, you foolish little boy? Did you really think that?"

By the time he was finished talking he was standing in front of a pale Ciel, whose blue eye was wide in shock and disappointment shone brightly in his eye.

Meanwhile Sebastian and the fairy were tensed and they were hoping against hope that Ciel wouldn't say anything that would set the man off, because that would not be pretty. But being Ciel who he was, he composed his expression into a cold mask of indifference and crossed his arms on his chest. And to the shock of the three servants, the never ending disbelief of the demon butler and the amusement of the blood fairy, the Earl Phantomhive opened his mouth and said, "As a matter of fact, yes. I don't see how a pathetic man like you can be one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld."

The man's light amber eyes darkened with fury until they were nearly black. Thick, black fog started to appear out of nowhere and it curled around their legs like a cat begging to be pet, but Sebastian knew otherwise. His brother's form started to change and within seconds they were staring at a huge monster that was snarling hatefully at the still form of Ciel.

People didn't really think much of his brother when in his lesser of forms, but that was what he wanted. He knew what he was doing and what people thought of that particular form, thing that gave him knowledge and made him all the more unpredictable, to that add the slight mental instability the man possessed and you got a very complicated foe. It usually took a bit more to anger his brother but Sebastian guessed that he was already upset enough when he appeared. His true form was terrifying for anyone who hadn't seen worse things in their long life, like Sebastian.

His face was completely disfigured and of a deep purple color, twin curling horns protruded from his forehead, massive and so very sharp; good for keeping people away. His mouth was a hole with millions of razor sharp teeth and a snake like tongue that flicked in and out of his mouth every once in a while , spit coming out of his mouth with every snarl like waterfalls.

His body was huge and beefy and slimy and overall disgusting, with enough meat to knock you down with a mere flick of his finger. Instead of nails, long claws were in their place, curling and rotting. Two black, leathery wings rested on his back and an equally leathery tail followed him like a loyal dog.

It was terrifying and Sebastian took a moment to actually appraise the monster that he once looked up to. His brother was, in all honesty, amazing and powerful; even he could accept that but the fact that he was an annoying douche bag that was obsessed with him changed everything.

His eyes flickered to Antoinette and if it were another time, he would've chuckled. The girl was looking at him brother with something near to admiration mixed with awe and utter disgust. It was an actual hilarious and interesting sigh to see but not what he wanted to do at the moment. After what seemed like an eternity, his wine colored eyes fell on the lithe form of his Ciel.

The sixteen year old was staring at his brother with terror clearly written on his face, his blue eye was wide as a saucer and his mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. For a moment, Sebastian was relieved to actually know that something managed to scare the boy's mouth shut and he felt that he had a big change of taking his young master and get him away and into safety, thing that made him breathe far more easily. But then his hopes and relief was shattered when Ciel's face changed into an expression of grudging respect and reluctant admiration. The boy nodded his head once and started to clap his hands, as if what he were seeing was the most heart wrenching play he'd ever seen and wanted to let the world know.

His brother stopped snarling at him and looked at him curiously, wanting to know what exactly made the boy's expression turn to a terrified one to a slightly awe filled one.

"I have to say," Ciel started after his clapping subsided to nothingness. "Your form is rather impressive for someone who portrays himself like a weak, sniveling fool that have brotherly issues. But…you are nowhere near attractive as Sebastian. Alas, not even in this form are you up to par with him!"

"Ciel!" Antoinette hissed, looking like a hysterical butterfly.

Sebastian did bang his head against the nearest wall this time and gave a long suffering sigh for the hundredth time since he started working for Ciel as his brother snarled angrily at his young master. His brother lunged at Ciel and Sebastian acted, not even once stopping the thought that seemed to be imprinted into his very brain:

"_Shit, you and your big mouth Ciel."_

* * *

><p>AN 2: Next edited chapter coming up as soon as I can, until then, take care~ :D


	8. The folly of the naked

**A/N: Another chapter edited! :) It is not the same as the old one so I really suggest that if you read the original one, you go and start the story again...Sorry about that, really.**

** I believe that this story is going to have 14 or 15 chapters so, I am nearly there! :33 Thank you to all of you who had kept by this story, thank you very much! Next chappie, sexy time! A sort of an "I'm sorry" chaptr for having changed the story and thus erased the previous lemon scene. **

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: The folly of the naked.<p>

_Antoinette was tired. _

Of course, that wouldn't be if not for Ciel's big mouth and his incapability of not knowing when to shut up successfully, she wouldn't be in this situation. The little git was an insufferable pain in the ass and she was secretly hoping for Sebastian to do him thoroughly so she didn't have to worry about the kid almost constantly.

She felt as if she was growing old in a few hours, which was a horrible feeling, mind you, and the fact that she couldn't go and play around with some uptight fancy lord libido was worse. Every time she saw a handsome man walking around the London streets, practically begging her to at least flirt with him and couldn't was slowly but surely killing her insides.

But she hoped that this maddening wait would be worth it, it simply had to be, if not, she was going to make those two blithering idiots regret it. _Badly._ It was not because it would be failed efforts but it also had her suffering sexual adventures, or lack thereof, in the line.

Yes, she knew she was being unreasonably mad but couldn't one fault her, really? She had been away for _weeks _looking for the person, or rather _thing_ that was messing with Ciel's mind, only to find out that the very _thing_ she was looking for was in the manor she had just left and happened to be Sebastian's demon brother. But not only that she, with the help of after mentioned and the other servants, had to clean up the mess that had been left behind by the thing and it's brother fight. But NO, now three weeks after that, Ciel and Sebastian were acting as if nothing had bloody happened between them at all.

As if they didn't want to fuck the living daylights out of each other and literally drooled every bloody time their eyes met. The sexual tension was so high that it was incredible that those two weren't going at it like rabbits or at least something not as explicit... It was annoying!

Her colorful eyes watched carefully as the two males talked about nothings and she felt her eyes narrow and magic spike in annoyance at this. Everything was going so fine! It was as if her very plans were for nothing and she didn't like that.

_Not at all._

"You challenged the pretty butterfly?" She asked herself as she glared daggers at the blue eyed boy who was currently ignoring her. "_Challenge accepted."_

* * *

><p>For Ciel, it had been a pretty normal and, dare he say it, boring day; of course, if one ignored the random glaring that the fairy was giving him, Sebastian, the walls and…well, everything that she happened to lay her eyes on for the matter. But he couldn't bring himself to be worried about that, he was busy with his company and there seemed to be more paperwork than normally.<p>

With a sigh, he placed his pen down as his hands came to rub at his temple in tiredness. The paperwork was too much, if only he could burn it all and sleep, that would be lovely. But alas, he couldn't, considering it was extremely important paperwork, he desperately needed to finish it but he didn't really have the strength to do so.

Everything was so hectic lately, the obnoxious brother of a certain red eyed butler that nearly destroyed his house, the fixing of his house, the horrendous paper work, the sudden glaring of his fairy and the most important one on his list, his pent up desire. He felt like he was about to explode but he didn't just have the time or energy to deal with the many headaches that those problems brought, at least not at the moment.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he slowly got up from his high backed chair. He ran a hair though his blue-ish hair and then said in a low murmur: "Sebastian."

In a blink of an eye, the man appeared before him, his black as nigh hair perfect as always and his wine red eyes drinking him in as he had always done. The butler smiled a bit and then bowed, hand on his chest and then said his trademark phrase in his deep, sexy voice.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel wanted the man to do something to him, ravish him in the most delicious of ways…That deep voice of his servant made his body react and were it not for his rather unusual self control at the moment, he would've jumped the man without a second thought. But no, not tonight, things are not how they used to be. His work was distancing him from the object of his desire and affections and he needed to first plan and then seduce the man once more. The bluenette nodded his head minutely.

"Sebastian, please prepare me a bath. Relaxing oils and salts go into it, if you please." The sixteen year old lord demanded in a soft whisper.

"Of course, my lord."

With that said, the butler straightened up from his half bowed position and Ciel gave a hard exhale and fell down onto his chair ungracefully. He dropped his head in his hand and closed his blue eye in exhaustion.

He needed a plan. _Quickly._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Antoinette was restless. She knew deep in her bones that it was time to make those two see some type of sense but she didn't know when exactly the opportunity was going to show itself.

Right at that moment, as if sensing her mind, Sebastian and the blasted blue eyed boy walked side by side quietly and entered the master bedroom. Smirking slightly, the fairy quietly got into the room and saw that the demon butler was looking for the needed objects that the young lord was going to need for his bath and that Ciel was slowly undressing himself, seemingly deep in thought.

Her smirks widened all the more as plans slowly were creating themselves in her brain. She cackled quietly and rubbed her hands together in eager anticipation. She couldn't wait to see what their reactions would be or rather if they were going to have any reactions to what she was going to do. In the end, she decided, it was going to be worth it.

Sebastian walked towards the younger male, face expressionless when facing the naked body of the still thinking youth, and walked him towards the bathroom. They both entered the room and Antoinette followed them still, stopping only besides the open door. _'Poor lads, they'd never know what hit them.'_

With that thought in mind, she smiled sweetly as Sebastian turned around. "Antoinette, what are you doing here?"

By the time the question was out of his lips, the fairy had the attention of both men and with the widening of her smile she answered softly, almost innocently: "Well, I was just wondering what you guys were doing and thought I could help you."

"Help us, with what?" Ciel asked, a confused frown marring his face.

"Oh, I don't know…WITH THIS!" Antoinette ran into the bathroom, pushed a startled demon into the tub, in where an equally shocked and naked Ciel was sitting, and ran out, closing the door behind her and magically sealing it before any of the two males could react.

Satisfied and immensely smug, she crossed her arms across her chest and nodded her head happily, looking like a child who managed to get what she wanted after having asked nicely for a very long time. Her smug look intensified all the more when Ciel started pounding on the door while demanding loudly:

"Open the damn door, you bloody fairy!"

"Nope can do, my dear Lord. Consider this as a gift, you two will not be able to go out of the room until something sexually happens between the two of you. I am sick and tired of having the two of you dance around each other like bloody fags! Wait, scratch the last part…Anyways, you will not get the door to open until the both of you do _something_. And when I say something, I mean _SOMETHING!"_ She all but screeched the last part. So she took a deep breath and continued as if nothing had happened. "Don't worry, you'll thank me one day."

"Antoinette? ANTOINETTE, I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW! ATOINETTE!?" Ciel yelled at the top of his lungs, only to hear the answering click of a closing door.

"Well, my lord, it seems as if I have you all to myself now. No interruptions." Sebastian said, smirk forming on his lips, red eyes darkening as they looked over the naked body of the young lord.


	9. Dear readerAgain

Dear reader:

Hello, I would like to let you know that things are going smoothly with the fixing of this story and I am pleased to tell you that (hopefully) soon you'll be getting a new chapter. I have taken it upon myself to go over the chapters I have written and fix the general mistakes that were on them, those chapters being chapter one throughout chapter three.

Then there is chapters four and on…I have made several changes and (hopefully ^^) will make a change in the whole story. Chapter four is no longer called "_Queen Leila in the house!"_ as Queen Leila no longer exists...I found her to be in the way and so I decided to kill her…Sort of, in a way. xD

Since she's no longer in my story I have to fix the chapters that follow chapter number four…Oh by the way, Chapter four is very different that how it was, so I suggest you go read that and the ones that follow so you won't be lost when you keep reading the other chapters. :P If I remember correctly I told you that this chapter was going to be 14 chapters long, right? Yes? I don't remember…but if I did, I changed my mind. Lol. xP With the changes and all, this might actually be a bit longer…So yeah, have to keep up with me. Hehehe…

So yeah, I might as well keep working on this for it is not every week that you get two days free of school just because there is a hurricane coming…^O^ Thank you for reading this guys!

Sorry for the inconvenience and the bother,


End file.
